


Balance

by Nochi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, avatar rey, hello kylo ren here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't make it right, but he could try to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Meals were never quiet here. They talked over each other, laughed, bickered amicably. 

So the silence when the uninvited guest showed up was absolutely thunderous. For about three seconds. 

Earth encased him, stones circling his head. Finn had his crossbow up and loaded, and Poe’s fists were each wrapped in a miniature tempest. 

“I suppose this is warranted.” Kylo eyed the stones pointed at his head. 

“What are you doing here?” Rey demanded, aiming her staff between his eyes. BB made a rapid series of clicks from behind her ankles. 

“I’m here to help you,” he said carefully, in as calm a voice as he could manage. Rey tightened her hands on her staff as Poe let out a derisive bark of laughter. “...would you believe I need _your_ help?”

“Help you right off a cliff,” Poe snarled. 

“ _You killed Han_ ,” Rey said in kind. “He was our _friend_. He was - “

“Yes, I am aware,” Kylo said tightly, a flash of emotion crossing his face almost too quick for eyes, but Rey caught it, even as Finn spoke up from behind her.

“What makes you think we’d help Kylo Ren, asshole tantrum-throwing Sith lord?” His voice didn’t waver, but it was a close thing. Poe could see his forearms straining, and the way his jaw was clenched. 

“Because,” their captive sighed. “My name is Ben. Ben Solo. And I have...a lot of apologies to make.”

Stunned silence once more, and then one of the hovering stones smacked into the side of his head. 

“You think _apologies_ can fix this?” Another stone, as Rey marched up to him, glaring at him from inches away. Her eyes searched his, as though looking for whatever emotion had flitted across it earlier. “You think _anything_ can fix what you did? You think _apologies_ can bring Han back?” She used his father’s name like a dagger, slicing into him every time she said it. 

“No,” he said evenly, fighting his rising temper, and avoiding her eyes. She moved her head with his gaze, forcing him to look at her. 

“Then why are you here?”

He stared at her. Defiant, angry, proud. Still searching him with her eyes, as if she couldn’t reach into him and find out whatever she wanted to know. He could turn her to ash with a thought. It would be _easy_.

So why not?

Deep breath. Eyes closed. Exhale, eyes open. 

“Because I need to be better.” And if he wasn’t talking to her, she didn’t need to know. “And _you_ need a teacher.”

Poe and Finn’s objections were loud and immediate. Even BB made a squealing noise of protest. 

Rey didn’t look convinced. Ben never broke eye contact, staring at her. And let her stare at him, _into_ him, combing through his soul like he was a crashed ship. Which, honestly, felt accurate most of the time. 

Ben braced himself to be crush, or concussed, or both. 

Instead, his rock prison receded, and the remaining rocks clattered to the floor.

“Rey, what the _hell_ ,” Finn demanded, not dropping his crossbow. 

“Han died trying to save him,” Rey said simply, turning away from Ben and back to her meal. After a long moment, Finn lowered his crossbow. Slowly. Poe was the last to relent, the winds around his fists dissipating. Ben still stood awkwardly near the entrance, and no one seemed keen to actually invite him in.

Rey threw a bread roll at him. “And if he screws up, we find Poe’s cliff.”

Ben stared down at the roll in his hands. “That’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this was put to me by a friend, and originally it was also supposed to include training scenes and character stuff. But I've been staring at it for literal weeks and cannot make the rest of it happen. So I'm putting it here, and leaving the option open for future additions. (Maybe after TFA comes out on bluray so I can get a better grasp on the characters.)


End file.
